Errores
by OryHarai
Summary: ¿Cuantos errores se pueden cometer en una relación? ¿Y cuantos para darte cuenta de que ese "error" puede ser uno de los mas felices de tu vida? -Shizaya One Shot- Izaya centric


**Durarara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es YAOI chicoxchico, si no te gusta no lo leas. Quedas advertido. (SHIAYA One shot).**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Errores**__**. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Dónde quedaron esos gritos de desprecio? ¿Esos tiempos en que solo nos buscábamos por el sexo? La primera vez que lo hicimos, solo era eso… sexo, sexo sin compromisos. Sexo rudo y sin amor, sin sentimientos, con el deseo de hacernos daño de una u otra forma… de hacernos sufrir. Ahora ¿Dónde quedo todo eso?

.

El primer error fue mío lo acepto, dos palabras que cambiaron todo… "Te amo". Si, nunca debí de decirlo pero la excitación del momento y de todas esas veces en que quise decírtelo pero me lo calle mordiéndome la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar me obligaron a hacerlo, y tú siempre creyéndome un masoquista…. Y lo era.

.

El segundo error lo cometiste tú, al solo sonreírme y besarme, nunca me dijiste en ese momento un "yo igual" pero lo sabía y ese fue tu error… corresponderme.

.

El tercer error fue culpa de ambos, esa noche no debiste dejarme dormir a tu lado, debiste echarme a patadas de tu casa, pero no lo hiciste y yo no debí quedarme en primer lugar, debí huir en cuento pude. Culpa de ambos.

.

¿El cuarto error? Bueno ese fue de tiempo. Ya no podía llamarse solo sexo. Había palabras cariñosas, suaves roses de nuestra piel y besos tiernos y delicados. Siempre en las mañanas uno de nosotros se quedaba al lado del otro. Y al despertar después de ver tu rostro por las mañanas no podía evitar sonrojarme. Me sentía estúpido.

.

Quinto error: Necesidad. Necesidad de estar siempre al lado del otro sentirlo, tocarlo, saber que te necesita. Una completa mierda. Yo no era el amante necesitado pero me metía a mí mismo diciéndome que no era así.

.

Avece iba a tu casa con un pretexto siempre más ridículo que el anterior, pero no podía evitarlo… era yo el que te necesitaba. Y odiaba eso.

.

"debes dejar de entrar a mi casa como si fueras un delincuente"

.

"¿HE? ¿Es que Shizu-chan ya no me quieres en su casa?" Fingí un puchero. Esa noche preparé de cenar ramen y estábamos en la sala de su casa frente al televisor.

.

"¿Por dónde estrás? Dime…"

.

"Fuerza la cerradura" Le conteste con completo cinismo.

.

"Pues no lo hagas… toma"

.

Me entrego unas copias de las llaves de su casa… y ahí se remarcó el quinto error: Necesidad. Ambos no necesitábamos, uno al lado de otro.

.

Sexto error: Celos, No era como si yo fuera el más celoso de los dos pero lo era. En especial a esa perra de pelo rubio. Vorona.

Por supuesto que él también lo era, pero no era como si simplemente fuéramos a donde estaba él y lo tomáramos como nuestra propiedad frente a todos… No nadie podía saberlo. Y de ahí surgió el séptimo error: Confianza.

.

Ambos después de un tiempo sabíamos que el otro nunca nos traicionaría. La confianza para hablar de nuestros problemas, la confianza para pedir ayuda, la confianza para apoyarnos por mas ridículo que fueran nuestros errores y para darnos cuenta que es lo que nos hacía daño.

.

El octavo error: Miedo. Más de mi parte al pensar que en un futuro él no me quisiera más a su lado. Tenía miedo. ¿Y si alguien más enamoraba a mi Shizu-chan? ¿Y si él le correspondía y me dejaba? ¿Y si pensaba que ya no era suficiente para él? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué sería de mí? Si, tiene miedo. Miedo a que el viera lo que en realidad soy: Un cobarde.

.

Y eso fue el noveno error: Cobardía. Decidí huir antes de que sucediera. Huir antes de que no pudiera soportarlo. Antes de que el dolor fuera más grande.

.

Aquel día era finales de Noviembre y la blanca nieve caía del nublado cielo. Frío hacía mucho frío.

.

"Siempre estuve jugando contigo" Te dije. Sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro. "Eres uno más de mis juguetes… aceptado, ya no te necesito…"

.

Solo pude ver tu cara de sorpresa y como intentabas calmar tú rabia, apretando tus puños paro no darme un golpe en la cara. Y te comprendo, a mí también me dolía decirte esto pero no lo niego… soy cobarde.

.

Murmuraste algo inaudible para mí, te diste media vuelta y te fuiste. Así de fácil como si no te importara y desapareciste de mi vita, creía que así era mejor pues si te quedabas más tiempo enfrente de mi o pedias explicaciones tal vez perderías la poca calma de tenía y me golpearías.

.

El décimo error: Aún no lo sé…lo estoy asimilando justo ahora, pensarte una y otra vez desde hace tres semanas después de no verte. Seguía haciendo frio pero ahora sentía mucho más de lo que recordaba, casi no podía dormir pues me despertaba a mitad de la noche…. Te quería a mi lado.

.

¿Qué si lloré? Tal vez… una o dos veces. Te extrañe más de cuatro veces al día y fue cuando me di cuenta a la tercera semana de que necesitaba que estuvieras a mi lado. Si, lo arruine y si lo acepto pero soy orgulloso y creí que si yo te importaba tanto como tú a mi entonces tú me buscarías pero no fue así, entonces decidí que tendría que ser yo el que diera el primer paso.

.

Y eme aquí a las 8 de la noche enfrente del restaurante ruso, solo, con el frio calando hasta los huesos, las ojeras mascadas resultado de noches sin dormir que no intentaba ocultar en lo más mínimo, mi abrigo negro, un gorro marrón cubriendo mi desordenado cabello y una bufanda roja para protegerme un poco del frío. Viendo a la gente salir de lugar, pero solo esperaba a una.

.

Sabía que tú terminabas tu turno d que vendría a comprar sushi. Fue entonces cuando te vi salir del restaurante, te mire desde mi lugar ahí parado, no me moví y tú me miraste un tanto sorprendido. Algo que me impresiono fue que no parecías enojado por verme de nuevo y eso de alguna manera me dio esperanza.

.

Intente sonreírte pero mi sonrisa no me duró mucho. Probablemente en mi rostro se formó una meca de tristeza, quizá me veía patético.

.

Después de unos interminables segundos de mirarme, me sonreíste y diste unos pasos cortos en mi dirección hasta que llegaste hasta mí. Quise decirte algo, sabía que tenía que decirte algo pero de mi boca no salía ninguna palabra.

.

Tú seguías sonriendo, limpiaste mi rostro con tu pulgar solo para darme cuenta de que estaba llorando… Definitivamente no podía verme más patético de lo que me veía ahora.

.

"Shizu-chan" Logré pronunciar a duras penas.

.

"Te dije que podía esperar" Me dijiste y luego besaste con completa calma. ¿Me conocías tan bien que sabía que volvería? ¿O solo tentabas a la suerte? No lo sabía y sinceramente no me importaba pues ahora estaba junto a ti y no me volvería a alejar nunca más. Y si un día tú decidieras alejarte de mí… tendría que matarte, pero esperemos que eso nunca pase.

.

Meditándolo un poco más ahora a las 3:15 de la mañana mientras tu dormías cómodamente al otro lado de la cama me hace pensar que este podrá ser el error que me haría más feliz en toda mi vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
